Jude
Jude is a disgruntled, passionate young fighter who had done everything he could to make his master proud. From the day of his hatching, Jude was always a very stubborn absol who tried to impress others with his power. He was the first pokemon actually caught by Hildegard's trainer, and his time with the lucario was nothing but constant envy for her strength and prowess in battle. Jude unfortunately suffered a rather traumatic past that further encouraged him to grow stronger near the point of obsession. Story The Runt Jude was born into his family as a runt and the only male of three children. He looked up to his parents and sought to make them proud by being strong and resilient, though he was certainly the latter. His sisters were able to easily overpower him at a young age and though Jude had the spirit, he could not compare to their sheer strength, his size a factor in this. Jude would pick fights with his older sister, Jen, quite a lot to prove he was stronger. Traumatic Past One day the absol family faced a horrible storm that forced them to move from their home. As they made their way through the forest, Jude observed the sky to find legendary birds fighting each other, including one that stood out quite a bit with its royal raiment. As he was distracted, he was suddenly surrounded by quickly rising water, filling up the valley. Stuck on a sharp hill, Jude cowered as he looked to his father to save him. Jude was encouraged to swim by his father, who would be right behind him. Despite being fatigued, Jude pushed through and made it to shore, but the same couldn't be said about his father, who was snatched up by a feraligatr soon after. This would be Jude's first grisly event in his life. The second was later after his father's death. The absol family was traveling to search for a new home, but Jude became weaker and weaker, as the family hardly took breaks. He continued lagging behind. Tensions were rising in the family with Jude's predicament. They eventually came across a chasm with a broken bridge. All but Jude jumped across the chasm, their mother ordering the sisters to keep moving while she waited behind for Jude. Jude's mother told him that he had to cross the chasm by himself, her having little hope left for her son despite her mate's sacrifice in guiding Jude back at the valley. Jude was understandably discouraged because of how fatigued he was, but anger drove him forward, the little absol wanting to prove himself. Jude attempted to jump over, though his mother suggested he take a break first. He did not listen, and did not make the jump, rolling into the dark chasm. Jude called for his mother, but she had already left. Going some days without food, Jude survived by drinking the dirty water of the chasm from the rainstorm. A stantler fell into the chasm and died, which allowed Jude to survive even longer. By a stroke of luck, a tree was knocked down into the pit from the storm and Jude managed to climb back out. Trying to find his family once again, he encountered Hildegard and her trainer along the forest pathway. Hildegard easily overpowered the runty absol and Jude was caught by her trainer. Times with Hilde's Master Now a trainer's pokemon, Jude got treatment he never imagined, quickly recovering to full health and being trained by his new master to become stronger. Jude felt he was always overshadowed by Hildegard, who eventually evolved into a lucario and became his master's pokemon of choice in tournaments despite Jude, Shard, and Hearth all being in the team by then. After his master's death, Jude, driven by envy, claimed Hildegard killed him on purpose shortly after she ran away from home. Team Crescent Forms Jude, Hearth, and Shard were all released by Hildegard's master's mother not long after the lucario fled. Lost and confused, they banded together to go into the wilderness once more and find a direction in life. Several seasons later, they were on track to finding Hildegard to exact vengeance upon her...at least that's Jude wanted, and nothing was going to steer him from his path. The team was truly led by Hearth, though the houndoom let Jude believe he was the leader. She suggested they meet an old acquaintance of hers, that being the Witchfox, to unlock Jude's true potential. And so, Hearth did lead them to the Witch's caverns, where they camped for the night. The next morning, Jude discovered that Hearth had gone into the witch's lair without them, which caused him to freak out. Hearth then said if he wished to find Hildegard, the Witch would also help him with that. Jude agreed to meet with the Witch, Hearth following closely behind. Meeting with Witchfox With Shard staying behind, Jude and Hearth scaled the mountain where the Witch's cave was located. Getting him ready for the meeting by giving him specific instructions on how to interact with Witchfox, the two entered the caves and eventually met with her. Jude failed to give a good first impression by insulting the conditions of the Witch's home under his breath. Witchfox suggested that they put Jude through a test and provide a vision that would show him the potential of his dark powers. She proceeded to point at him with her wand, summoning a strange purple flame. Eventually, Jude fell through and into another world entirely where he saw himself as a mega absol, beaming over a scene of pure destruction and fire. This vision of Jude then attacked Hildegard, who was mourning over a downed lopunny with her kids nearby. Jude and Hilde then proceeded to have an intense fight where Hildegard also mega evolved. Real Jude woke up just as the clash was reaching a crescendo, mortified by the entire vision he just had. In the wake of Jude's vision, Witchfox was greatly pleased in what he described he saw, the absol having murdered everyone that stood in his way, including very young pokemon. It was then that the Witch saw Jude as her potential protege. Jude, however, was still frightened by the scene he was thrust into and fled the caves. Outside, Hearth met with the downtrodden absol and told him about her past, why she left the Witch, and her time in the Pyre dojo as the duo walked back to their camp. When they returned, they were blessed with a noivern whom Shard froze in place after it had tried eating her. The trio forced the bat-dragon to direct them to Hildegard, who was located at the Sanctuary. Traveling to Sanctuary As they continued on their new path to this haven, Jude and Hearth broke out into a fight over an argument after the houndoom had lost her patience with Jude and his obsession over his master and Hildegard. After the vicious battle, Hearth came out on top, knocking Jude out with a hefty amount of burns to go along with it. He later woke up, being treated by Shard's ice and some rawst berries. Hearth was nearby, watching over him, and they once again had a heated exchange, though this time more of a chastising that forced Jude to reflect on himself and his obsession for revenge that made him a lot like Witchfox. With Jude still a bit weak to walk, Hearth threw him onto her back, carrying him to Sanctuary, resolute in getting Jude help whether that means fighting Hilde or not. Eventually they made it to the haven, which was being guarded by a hitmonlee and scyther. Jude proceeded to fight them recklessly, though Hearth ended the fight by going in between them and directly in range of one of Jude's attacks. The houndoom stated that Jude had to be seen by Ignatius and quell his obsessions so he doesn't wind up like Witchfox. Not long after, Fleur entered the scene, revealing that Sagefox had passed. Hearth introduced her team to Fleur, the lopunny having an idea of her profession as a witch hunter thanks to Sage's stories of those types being at the Pyre dojo. Fleur used a soothing aura to calm Jude and the raging absol finally succumbed and decided to follow the lopunny to be treated. Confronting Hildegard Jude followed Fleur into the depths of a temple where they would relax in a warm pool of water. While they lounged, Fleur tried her best to understand Jude's point of view as well as get insight on his past. Jude remained stubborn and would not budge for a while until Fleur revealed her own traumatic past, which invited him to do so. After spilling the story, Fleur felt great pity for the absol and agreed to let him fight Hildegard, though she planned to have it arranged and formal, taking place in the arena of the Sanctuary. Jude eventually found himself face to face with the lucario once again, an audience of pokemon around them, eager to watch the fierce battle. Jude was filled with hate and determination, finally basking in the moment he had been waiting for. Hildegard warned the absol to turn back, but that was impossible for him at this point. The fight would begin on a very bad note for the absol, Hildegard using double team to confuse and then beat the absol. Jude, however, soon found an opening and latched onto Hildegard's jacket. Knowing too late it belonged to his late master, he tore a strip of the jacket off, which sent Hilde into a rage. The lucario proceeded to beat on Jude mercilessly, nearly killing him with a final downwards kick. Jude's life, however, was saved when Shard jumped in to take the hit, surviving through a focus sash. Jude's body badly beaten and weak, the fight was over and he was taken in to undergo healing. The Aftermath of the Battle Jude and Shard took more than a day to recover enough to see others, though they were still bandaged and in splints. While their friends came in to check up on them, including Hilde, Jude continued to sulk in the corner. He was shocked to see Hildegard approach him and tell him the truth of what his master thought about him. She revealed that he loved and cherished him, seeing his potential and admiring his willpower. The broken absol wept for his master as the lucario continued to compliment him. She would then try to convince him that his death was an accident. Jude wound up forgiving Hildegard, finally releasing the inner pain that was embedded deep within himself. When autumn arrived, Jude and Shard were well enough to travel once again. The absol expected to leave with the two, but Shard decided to stay in the haven and Hearth planned to return to her witch hunting alone. Not sure what to do from that point, Jude wished to meet with Hilde one more time to say goodbye. The absol found the lucario meditating in her usual spot. They talked some more, Hilde apologizing for having broken part of Jude's horn back when their master was alive. Hildegard wanted to help Jude tap into his potential in disaster sensing, a skill all absols should attain eventually. Personality Jude can be very polite, but rather moody as well. If he is with someone he respects, he is respectful back and enjoys being in their presence. His politeness makes itself known especially after he has eaten an opponent he defeated. Holding great respect for them from the battle and the fact that they are nourishing him, he is gentle to his prey and does not even release a satisfying belch out of respect. Jude is very easily agitated, especially by his partner Shard. The two are very often butting heads together, but Jude tries not to go too far, as he knows in the end she is a part of his team and that he has to deal with her teasing one time or another. The absol boy is also known for being very stubborn, wanting very badly to prove to everybody that he is strong and can take on anybody. He despises looking weak, thanks to his traumatic past. Forte/Skills Jude's strength lies in his speed and his "claw powers," basically energy extensions that form from the tips of his claws that almost give the impression that the claws themselves grow greatly in size. He carries some regular dark type attacks as well, but prefers to go physical. When his opponent has the upper hand, Jude buffs himself by use of Swords Dance, making him twice as strong. Trivia *In Hebrew, Jude means Praise or the praised one. *Team Crescent is named after Jude's crescent. *Jude hates being called Judy, and Shard knows it. *In Kinetic Spirits, Jude's is canonically depicted as a feral Absol. His anthro form is mainly for artwork. Gallery File:Shard and Jude.PNG|Shard and Jude relaxing after a meal. Shard hits Jude.PNG|Shard hits Jude's belly after he lectures her about her manners, causing him to belch. Jude angry.PNG|Jude does not take to kindly to this... Jude Kick.jpg|Jude practicing his moves. Jude feral and redesign.jpg|Feral Jude and his redesign (note the feral form is canon in the fanfics). 1535502824.fidchellvore_judebellyrub.png|Back in his trainer days, Jude greatly enjoyed being pampered. judedraws.png|Jude's concept art Category:Males Category:Pokemon